En el final
by Portaphyro
Summary: Natsu se arrastró despacio por el suelo, con la vista fija en su objetivo. Se aferró en un esfuerzo titánico a la mano blanca que buscaba, de aquella a quien había protegido, sosteniéndola en las suyas. Al menos su sonrisa había sobrevivido. One shot. Mi teoría de cómo pudo haber sido la muerte de Natsu a manos de los dragones, antes de que se publique en el manga.


Disclaimer: Nada de Fairy Tail me pertenece.

Otro disclaimer: Esto lo publico antes de que se muestre en el manga cómo fue la verdadera muerte de Natsu... Si no fue así (muy probablemente no fue así XD) No me maten.

* * *

Natsu se arrastró despacio por el suelo, tomando impulso con su único brazo, con la vista fija en su objetivo. Jadeando, ignoró el camino de sangre que dejaba, y conteniendo el aliento para no gritar, se aferró estirándose en un esfuerzo titánico a la mano blanca que buscaba, de aquella a quien había protegido.

Descargó la cabeza en el suelo, aliviado. Ella estaba viva… Y en algún momento iba a despertar. Trató de mirarla de nuevo, mas no tuvo fuerzas para alzar su cuello. Impotente, fijó sus ojos vacíos en la bóveda que los cubría, mientras su mano temblaba entre los fríos dedos.

-Lucy…

No quería que este fuera el final. Apretó su mano con más fuerza, sin darse cuenta de los moretones que le causaba. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla, mientras que ya sólo veía el cielo negro sobre él. Quiso recordar su sonrisa, ya que no podía verla, y la imagen de ella en todo su esplendor apareció en su mente, haciéndolo desesperar.

-Lucy, yo siempre te he querido mucho…

Lucy en las misiones, Lucy en su departamento, o durmiendo, Lucy sonriendo. Natsu trató de recordar escenas específicas, pero su mente ya no funcionaba con claridad. Pensó en cómo había ocultado sus emociones bajo miles de fachadas diferentes, puesto que jamás una mujer como ella se fijaría en alguien como él. Recordó finalmente un momento en especial, durmiendo juntos pues él se había escabullido entre su cama, cuando se incorporó para acariciar su rostro y el reflejo de la luna en su cabello hizo que le pareciera la más bella en el mundo…

Ahora ya no servía de nada. Exasperado, trató de sacudirse con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor de su piel rota contra el suelo, para tratar de observarla una vez más.

-Siempre fuiste, siempre serás, la más hermosa de todas… -su voz fue sólo un débil susurro, pues respirar se le dificultaba.

-Ahora ya no importa que lo diga, y que quieras golpearme, tienes que perdonarme porque a fin de cuentas, ¿estoy muriendo no? ¿Podrías perdonarme? ¿Puedes, podrías…?

-Voy a morir… -la aceptación de que realmente, aquellos eran sus últimos momentos, lo sobrecogió. Miles de situaciones deseados, aún no vividos, hicieron una caravana frente a él, desfilando en dolorosa despedida. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, dolido consigo mismo.

-Por qué será, que yo nunca me atreví a decirte nada… Cuando finalmente lo hago, tú ya no me puedes escuchar…- Natsu cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando de moverse resignándose a que ya no podría moverse para mirarla, mientras su llanto se intensificaba- ¡Tú ya no puedes escucharme! ¡Abre los ojos, mírame! ¡Incluso en este momento, no me quiero marchar solo!

-Y a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento ni segundo de haberlo hecho… No me arrepiento… Amo… Dragones, matarlos…Morir…- su voz se fue tornando queda conforme hablaba, casi inaudible.

-Yo no me arrepiento… De morir para que tú vivas…

Las horas pasaron, y la luz del crepúsculo se filtró clandestinamente entre las grietas del techo, despertando a la maga que dormía, ignorante a todo. Sintiendo la presión que trituraba y adormecía sus dedos, movió su brazo bruscamente, separándose sin querer de los dedos agarrotados de Natsu, que la sujetaron hasta el final.

Su conciencia de lo sucedido volvió, y casi con miedo de mirar, se lanzó hacia delante en su búsqueda, hallando a tan sólo unos pasos de sí lo que no quería encontrar. Su amado mago sonreía, con lo poco que le quedaba de sí, apuntando en su dirección. La comprensión de por qué su mano estaba adolorida y amoratada la atravesó, arañando cada fibra de su ser.

En algún lugar dentro las murallas del castillo, las paredes retumbaron, permitiéndose vibrar sobrecogidas ante el llanto de una mujer. Mirando por encima, se observaban cuerpos de dragones derrotados, apilados. Se observaban en la esquina las siluetas, fundiéndose en una, de un hombre de cabellos rosas derrotado, mutilado por un golpe mortal, y la mujer a quien había amado que lo abrazaba, con los ojos vacíos por el dolor.

Cambiar el tiempo, volver atrás. Los hermosos ojos castaños miraron al frente, enfrentándose a lo que había pasado con dolorosa determinación. La fuerza de continuar, de seguir luchando, fue naciendo en su alma poco a poco, al tiempo que la luz del amanecer se iba colando furtivamente por las rendijas a su alrededor.

* * *

¡Pude haber hecho esto mejor! Pero hoy es jueves, y en el capítulo anterior encontraron el diario de Lucy, probablemente mañana digan como fue realmente la muerte de Natsu… Y este pequeño boceto de one shot que escribí hace tiempo quede obsoleto. No tengo tiempo de revisarlo ni de corregirlo bien… Así quedó.

Como ya dije, lo publico hoy, antes de que se revele como pasó todo realmente, así que si alguien lo lee después de eso, por favor no me odien :P

¿Tal vez a alguien le guste? Creo que no soy la única que sueña el hecho de que Natsu haya muerto protegiendo a Lucy… u.u


End file.
